The love potion
by Rainbowdashsky
Summary: Sorry guys! I did all of my internet friends oc's for this one. I understand if you don't read but it's really funny and romantic. Its about four ponies having a sleep over and drinking something that screws up alot!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fanfiction for me and my internet friends DarkGrey, LittleBell And Soarin. I'm using their oc's for this one. and mine. Sorry I'm not using ponies from the show like usual~ Enjoy!**

It was a stormy day in Ponyville, not that rough though. Midnight Splash, Dark Grey, Aria and Little Bell were all planning to have a sleepover at my small Ponyville house. Even though Dark Grey was a Stallion, He wasn't going to do anything. At least, We all hoped that.

"Yaoi~" The Dark haired stallion whispered in Splash's Ear.

"Agh! Don't do that!" Splash Hissed at him teasingly.

A gentle growl exited Grey's mouth. "Haha, So scary!" Splash muttered sarcastically.

"Hey, you two, shut the hell up, we're almost at Splashes house!" Aria bellowed

The two of us rolled our eyes and couldn't help but chuckle a bit. All four of us were walking through the storm, picking up some snacks and drinks to have at Midnight Splashes. When randomly, Bell's eyes crossed a recipe store. "We MUST go in their!" She shrieked cutely.

"Alright, fine, but I'm waiting out here!" Grey said stubbornly. The three mares giggles and shouted simultaneously, "Oh, silly Stallions!" as if it was planned for a few days.

Bell was scanning through the Drink recipes when she came along a book written in fancy letters called '_Fancy Drinks for those kind of nights.'_ "Ooh, I'm so buying this!" she shouted with followed behind her and said in a very humble voice, "What is this book?"

"Some fancy drink recipe book." She responded while paying the store clerk. "C'mon Splash, we're leavin'!"  
The white mare quickly followed behind. She was distracted from looking at the _'How the hell to get a damn special somepony in your life through recipes!'_ book.

They walked outside to where Grey was. He was laying on the outside table and pretending to be asleep. Bell chuckled and knocked the table over, laughing hysterically afterwards. The other two mares soon fell over and joined her laughing. Grey got up and had steam coming from his ears it seemed.

"Oh, HAHAHAHA!" He grumbled and folded his arms.

"Oh, shucks, lighten up Grey!" Splash said while wiping the tears from laughing so hard.

"Lets just get going to your house, Kay-Kay Miss Giggle pants?" He said very unamused.

Aria rolled her eyes and started leading the way to Splashes house. The scenery was quite pretty, even though it was raining. Birds were still out and ponies were still wandering the sidewalks and streets of Ponyville. After 6 or 7 minutes of walking, We all arrived at Splashes house and everyone sat in my Living room, already stuffing their faces. Grey was obviously eating cheese, since it was his favorite food. Bell silently searched the room and said:

"This is gonna be a lonnnnggg night."


	2. Chapter 2

Splashie looked up and quickly agreed. Shade was being in that weird 'Yaoi' mood again. "I can't believe I'm here with a bunch of mares."

"Then why don't you leave and go hang out with your boyfriend?" Aria said in a humorous voice.

"Cause I wanna stay." He said while laying on his back on the couch, his head hanging over. He made an adorable pout face with puppy eyes.

Little Bell and Splashie were already in the kitchen making the drinks

"There isn't a title to any of these drinks!" Splashie said in concerned and confused voice.

"Well, Let's just do this one." Bell said slightly unsure.

They started reading out the ingredients.  
"A tuft of cloud, A bright rainbow's glow and lastly, stir with a Pegasus feather, fast not slow." Bell chanted.  
"I have everything they ask for!" Splash shouted with glee.

The two mares took out a carton of 'Rainbow Glow', a box of 'Cloud' and Little Bell took out one of my , they stirred the ingredients. The tasty, divine aroma traveled through kitchen. They poured them into four cups and served them to their friends.

"Is this poison? Is this gonna make me pass out if I drink it? And if I do pass out are you gonna rape me?" Grey said to Bell.

"No, you man whore!" Splashie interrupted before Bell could answer. Splashie always called Grey a man whore. She was sure he was used it.

Grey just rolled his eyes and flipped over on his stomach, still sitting next to Aria. Aria was sitting lady-like, yet placed the drinks on the coffee table.

"What is it?" Aria asked sweetly, brushing her hair from her eyes.

"We're not sure exactly, but its definitely safe!" Splashes chimed in.

They all looked at each other and picked a glass.

"One...two...three!" They all chanted and quickly took a sip.


End file.
